Colliding Worlds
by Saige Shadows
Summary: The Cullens are playing a game in the woods, when Bella sees a red-headed girl fighting a strange creature in a clearing. Clary is on her own fighting demons in the clearing woods when she meets a mysterious boy that sparkles. When two very different world collide, is it going to be good or will the world turn unside down. BTW, T is a mix of NM and BD. Doesn't have Nessie in it. :(
1. Chapter 1 The girl and creature

Chapter 1

**Bella's (POV)**

I ran through the woods as fast as I could with my new vampiric speed; I wasn't in danger or hungry... the family was just playing one of their annual ultimate hide and go seek games. Green trees and brown logs rushed past me as I hurdled over a fallen down old tree; the worst part about it was that Edward was counting and besides being able to read minds, he was pretty fast even for a vampire, but I... was faster. And stronger; we figured that part when I beat Emmett at arm wrestling. Ha, that was funny. Anyway, I had just burst through a clearing, when I saw her.

**Clary's (POV)**

_Damn_. The demon had just gotten past my defenses. Where the hell was Izzy? More specifically, where was the group anyway. Izzy, Simon, Jace and Alec had come with me, but right now they were M.I.A and I was here fighting both a Druim and Hydra demon. With my newish training I could easily defeat them, but they were being a pain in my ass. I, so, with that they were here; that way I could 1) Slap Jace and Simon for leaving me, 2) Yell at all four of them, and 3) Draw a portal and send them back to New York while I deal with the freaking demons that were abusing the small town.

**It's short. I know, but I wanted to leave it off at a cliffhanger, even though it sort of isn't one. Please R&R and tell me what you think of it. **


	2. Chapter 2 And then she saw him

**Continuing in Clary's(POV)**

"_Adonael_," I screamed and a new seraph blade appeared blazing in my hand. I slashed away the Druim, but got the burning ichor and blood on me. Right as the Hydra demon was about to strike, I stabbed it in its two, beating, black hearts. The demon let out a howl of pain, before it exploded, going back to its hellish dimension. I fell to my knees, panting, and then I heard a rustling in front of me.

I looked up through my fiery, curly, red hair and saw a guy about my age jump through the woods and stop dead in his tracks. He had brown hair that was newly clean, hazel eyes that were wide in shock. He _would_ look normal if it hadn't been for his skin, which was sparkling in the sunlight like millions of tiny diamonds. I inhaled through my nose catching his scent and frowned. Standing up, I exhaled and inhaled again, but there was still no scent of him. I was about to say something when a Ravenor demon flew over the guy's head and landed on top of me. _What a hell of a day. _


	3. Chapter 3 A Scared Vampire?

**Edward's (POV)**

I jumped through the clearing, expecting to find Bella, but instead I found a fire red haired girl, kneeling down thick black liquid over her T-shirt; from the smell of it, it wasn't even close to paint. It smelled bitter and metallic and... Something else, something I couldn't describe. Almost like death. The girl was looking at me though her curling hair, green eyes piercing and luminous. Her expression was a mixture of astonishment and confusion. I opened my mouth to speak, bu then a creature jumped over my head and landed on her. It looked like a cross between a deformed lizard and a scorpion; the tail was pointed and it was as black as his family's eyes when they smell blood.

I watched as the girl took out a gleaming knife and stabbed upward, the tip of the blade protruding from its head. Instead of the monster going limp on top of the girl, it burned with red flames and disappeared. I was so shocked I that all I could do was stand there, like an idiot. The redhead stood up brushed herself off and then looked at me again, before disappearing like the creature, except there weren't any flames. I heard a faint rustling sound and gazed over to see Bella coming out of her hiding space. Her expression mirroring mine. _What was going on? Who was that girl and what was that thing?_


	4. Chapter 4 'Where Were You'

**Clary's (POV)**

I had stabbed the heavy beast as it tried to eat me and then I had to endure while it burned; I snuck a glance at the guy as I stood up and brushed myself off. While I was on the ground, I had drawn a portal right below my feet. This happening right before the effing demon had attacked me. The next ten seconds were a blur, until I landed on top of a body and heard a masculine grunt. _Jace_.

"Ow," He grumbled as I stood up, I glared at him and he backed away.

"Where. Were. You?" I said, slowly.

"Bloodsucker couldn't find your scent and we got lost. Izzy decided to ditch us and Alec's at the school getting us registered.

"Unbelievable," I mumbled, right before I stood on my tippy toes and kissed Jace lightly. "Be glad that it wasn't that bad, or else I would've come back from the dead just to kick yours and Simon's asses." He chuckled and bent down to kiss me again. It was a soft, lingering kiss that made me smile at and tangle my fingers in his hair as he nipped gently at my lips. We heard someone cough and broke apart to find Magnus standing there. Today he was wearing a dark blue shirt that had sparkles on it, black skinny jeans, and weird buckle boots and had on his normal glittering eye shadow and glittery, rainbow spiked up hair.

"Clarissa, Blondie," Magnus said, walking over to them.

"My name is not Blondie," Jace complained. I snickered, silently.

"Magnus what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling at the warlock.


	5. Chapter 5 You have to Go to School

"Just received a message from the Clave; they want us to enroll into the high school here. Look I know I don't want to either, but they want us to clear out the demons from this place." The warlock said, grimly. I sighed as Jace groaned and mumbled and then I dragged his face down to mine.  
"Just shut up Lightwood; it's just school. Plus you'll get the full experience," Seeing his expression I rolled my eyes, "Of high school. I swear, sometimes you do act like a blonde." I saw a pout on his cute face and couldn't resist putting a peck on his lips.  
"Okay enough." Magnus shouted. "Now I know how you guys feel when me and Alec make-out. Jace and I laughed as the warlock disappeared with a flash of blue light.  
"Come on we better get back to the others," Jace said grabbing my hand and walking me to the his car, but not before, yes you guessed it, another freaking demon landed in front of us. Boy was this day just peachy.

**Hey, guys, I'm starting to think that I should drop this story. It doesn't seem to be as popular as I thought it would have been. One of my other stories that I made like two days ago, has more visitors than this one. Tell me what you think. ~Victoria**


	6. Chapter 6 Telling Stories

Carlisle(POV)  
I was sitting on the couch, reading my favorite book, Alex Cross, when my son, Edward and Bella, ran into the house looking panicked.  
"What's going on?" Alice asked, walking ointo the living oom along with Jasper, Emmett adn Rosalie.  
"When I was it for the game, that all of you guys bailed out on,"  
"That's because you read minds and it wasn't fair," Rosalie muttered.  
"Enough," I said, "Continue.  
"Anyway, i went to the clearing to find Bella, when I find this girl instead and she saw me in the light," We gasped, shocked. "And what was weird was that she wasn't scared and she was protected me."  
"Wait, what?" Jasper asked.  
"Yeah, a girl, about our age, fought off this cross breed thing. It looked like a scorpain and a spider mixed together." Bella said, finishing for Edward.  
"We're going to have to check in on that. For now, go get ready for bed. You all have school in the morning." I said, walking up the stairs to my study. (A/N i just wanted to put a study in here. Sorry) It was pretty spacious, with a large wooden desk, a file cabinet, pictures here and there, and books of every genre. I walked over to a picture on the wall of me, Esme, and an Asain Man that had strange cat eyes. We had our arms around each other and in his left hand you could see a ball of multi-colored fire in his hand.  
"Ah, Magnus, how long has it been?"


	7. First Day of School Part 1 Getting Ready

**Clary's (POV)**

_First day of school. Yippee._ I thought, bitterly. The reason I was acting bitter was because Magnus decided to wake me up by dragging me into the shower and turning on the cold water, yelling at me, telling me that I had better get my ass out of bed and get ready and then Isabelle said that she was going to do my makeup, hair, and pick out something for me to wear. Since I still wasn't awake, I agreed; once, I got some coffee in me, I relayed what happened and did a spit take say "What!" Incredulously; Isabelle smirked at me and said,

"Can't go back on it now. Come on, We've got to get ready," Again I was dragged to the bathroom and seated on the toilet. Izzy was currently digging through her makeup bag and then she pulled out several things. Foundation, blush, toner, eye shadow, lipstick, lip gloss, eyeliner, and chapstick. I still as she applied the toner to my skin, rubbing it in, in small circles. Then she put some rose colored blush onto my cheeks, next she put a light green eye shadow as the base. Moving on to the eyeliner, she applied it swiftly, before adding a darker green, sweeping it towards the end of my eye. After, she first applied chapstick, then red lip stick, and finally cherry lip gloss.

"Alright now that I'm done come with me. I've already got an outfit for you to wear," I groaned involuntary as I followed her down the hall to her room. It was surprisingly painted exactly like the one she has back at the Institute. Oh, I forgot to tell you where we're living at. We were in Forks, Washington, on a mission from the Clave to rid it of demons; instead of a place like the old church that we lived in, yes including me, I had moved into the Institute. Anyway, Maryse bought us a 'house', but when we got here, we, meaning me and Simon, got the great surprise of finding out that when Maryse says 'house', she means mansion. The place was huge, with fifteen bedrooms, nine bathrooms, a pool, Jacuzzi, and huge back yard. Back to me and Izzy.

I entered her room and she gestured to her purple and black bed; on it lay a zigzag barrette, Rag & bone/ Jean Mila cut-off jean shorts, a hidden panda tee that said 'You can't see me', knee high tie up converse that were black with pink laces and green suspenders. When I was done changing into my outfit, I turned around for Isabelle's inspection. Apparently while I was changing, she decided to do her makeup and change into her own attire. She now wore a Fairground Savigny top that was yellow, almost famous destructed white skinny jeans, Nickolas Kirkwood neon printed silk pumps, Dannijo Emeline Bracelet, a CA spiked headband, and a Sweet Romance heart pendant necklace. Her makeup consisted of Zuii Flora lipstick and black eye liner that winged out at the sides and sparkle eye shadow.

"You look awesome Izzy," I complemented and then turned to the full length mirror. And what was my reaction? If you said gasp, you wrong, if you said broke down, buzz. If you said, just blinked in surprise, ding, ding, ding; I looked at myself, blinked and then nodded. I looked really cool; the suspenders hung off my hips, the makeup that she put on me wasn't that heavy like when she did it for Magnus' party, but the only thing that was missing was a nerdy pair of Ray Bans. Izzy, thinking the same thing, handed me pair of green ones. I smiled and slid them on. There complete.


	8. First Day of school pt 2 they're here

**Sorry, for taking so long. Here's the next installment. **

**Bella's (POV)**

I had just gotten out of Edward's Volvo when four cars came speeding into the parking lot. All of them really expensive sports cars. The first one was a sea green Lamborghini with gold stripes and blacked out windows; the license plate said 'Angel1'. The second car was a black Bugatti with crimson designs on the side of it; their license plate said 'Vamps1'. The third car was a silver mustang with black prints on it; their license plate said 'Wolves'. The last car was a blue Camaro with black racing stripes; their license place said 'Warlok'.

"Dude, nice cars," Emmett said, gaping at the expensive vehicles.

"Must be the new students," Edward said, nodding his head at the cars.

"I like love the Lamborghini, but it would be better if it was in a different color, like red." Rose said, grabbing Emmett's arm.

"Mm, I like the Camaro; the blue and black make a good contrast," Alice said, hopping around excitedly.

"Personally, I like all of them. Although the license plates are very strange," I said, pointing out the plates to Edward. He took a better look at them and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It is uncanny. Do you think that they're vampires or werewolves?" Jasper asked, trying to calm down his wife. It wasn't working. When the cars parked, the people came out. I gasped when I saw a girl come out of the first car. Why? Because she was the same girl from the clearing; same flaming red hair, same emerald eyes, same small figure. Her group was interesting, but something about them screamed, "WE'RE NOT HUMAN. Well at least not fully human."

Here are the descriptions for her group; first there was the golden boy, literally, he was all gold. Perfect golden tan, amber eyes that were like living flames, fair hair that was slightly wavy and he had muscles that showed underneath his tee. Next to him was a model girl, like Rose; she had a statuesque figure, long pin straight raven hair, dark eyes, and cream white skin. Then came another girl with corkscrew tawny hair, a curvy body, light brown eyes, and light brown skin. After her came four more boys; the first had very pale skin, dark brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, and a lanky body. The one after him was a boy with purposely messy black hair, pale skin, soft muscled body, and strange blue eyes. Next to him was a guy with tan skin, untidy chocolate hair, and a chiseled body. And finally came the last guy, and let me tell you, he was the weirdest out of all of them; he was super tall and thin as a rail, with black multi colored spike hair, glittery makeup, and yellowish greenish cat eyes.

"Oh, and they have style!" Alice said. Meanwhile, Edward and I started to get paler, as if we'd seen a ghost.

"Dude, Eddie-boy are you and Bells alright?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, brother, it looks like you two have seen a ghost," Rosalie finished, furrowing her brow in worry for them.

"Do you see the red head over there?" Edward asked, glancing over at the group as the talked by their cars, before school started. The group was quickly getting surrounded by passing students.

"Yeah, what about her?" Jasper drawled.

"That's the girl from the woods," I answered, shaking my head, "Come on. We better go. We don't want to draw their attention anymore than we need too."

"Alright, but love, we have to be careful of them. Something about them doesn't feel right," Edward said, taking my hand.

"I know. They don't feel completely human." I said back to him.

"I think that some of them could be vampires. I mean they are inhumanly beautiful," Alice said, happily.

"They could be. Or they could be people who simply know how to kill unnatural things," Edward replied dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Edward. Be polite to them if they come up to us, but be wary," Rose said, dragging Emmett, "You shouldn't worry, you over careful pain in the ass," Alice, Jasper and I laughed at her joking tone. Edward just glared and frowned. I squeezed his hand and had to also drag him into the school.

The warning bell rang and we made our way to class, hearing whispers about the new students;

"The golden boy is soooo hot. I wish I was dating him,"

"I think the dark eyed boy is the cutest. In a nerdy sort of way,"

"Yo, did you see the red head. Dude she's smoking hot."

"No way. The black haired girl is,"

"Guys both of you are wrong. It the tawny haired girl,"

"Whatever, Lauren. You'd never get the golden boy to fall for you,"

"Yeah I heard he's going out with the red head girl,"

"Trust me, I can get him to dump that little girl. Plus, who can resist this,"

God, it was obnoxious. Me and Edward got to our class on time and sat down at our table. Alice and Jasper sat behind us. Just as the door was about to close a voice said,

"Wait!" It was the red headed girl. Is this day going to get any worse?

**Again sorry for taking so long for updating. Got some major tests coming up next week. Not an excuse either. i would rather write thn take a stupid test that detirmined what classes you got into. Anyways Later guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for my attitude and sorry for lashing out at reviewers. I have been acting foolishly and childish and I am completely sorry. I should have listened and/or ignored it. I have been asked to team up with another writer to work on her stories. So, I am giving away each and every one of my stories for you, my reviews and visitors, to continue an dshape into your own stories. I am still going to be writing with this account, but I am giving my stories away. Again I am sorry.

Sincerily yours,

Victoria.

p.s Almost all of my stories are going to H8rslovemecauseI'm awesome.


End file.
